After the Kiss
by AbsFabHO
Summary: There was not nearly enough of Lorraine and Nikki kissing on Series 8, Episode 21. This is what could have happened if the show had not cut out while they were kissing. Subsequent chapters will be original content and will not follow the show. I am writing this for the fun of it and I'm not making any money. I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm a fan of Heather Peace from Lip Service, and when I found out she was making an appearance on Waterloo Road, I had to watch it. Turns out her character is having a bit of a fling with another hot woman on the show. I am an American, so for those of you based in the UK (where the show airs), please excuse my American spelling and terms. For those of you who may be reading this because you're following me on FanFiction and not because you're shipping these characters, I would advise you to search "Waterloo Road Lorraine and Nikki" on YouTube before deciding that this story doesn't appeal to you. **

**I am aware that a good part of this first chapter borrows heavily from the actual show. I needed a way to set it up. You will notice that the dialogue is not exact, but the gist of it is the same. The show is geared toward the kids, I understand that. However, the Lorraine and Nikki storyline does not have nearly enough of the two of them together. This is the reason I'm writing this fiction. I do not anticipate there being very many additional chapters, but there will be some expansion. I have given this story an "M" rating to be safe. There will be some female/female action. If you do not like such pairings, do not read this story.**

**I do not own any of the characters of "Waterloo Road." I write this story because I love Nikki and Lorraine and would love to see more interaction between them than what is shown on the show. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Headmaster Michael Byrne left the room, leaving Lorraine Donnegan alone with Nikki Boston. The two women exchanged smiles before Nikki headed out of the office, too, stopping only when she heard Lorraine say, "You've done the school proud with the PRU."

Nikki turned to face the shorter woman, smiling broadly. She absently turned over the paper she held in her hands as she said, "Thanks, Lorraine."

Lorraine was a woman of average height with a tightly toned physique and impeccable fashion sense. She had wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Most people would easily describe her as beautiful, despite her ball-buster attitude. Nikki was also a confident woman that others would describe as very attractive. She was tall and lanky with a brunette bob and brown eyes.

The two women eyed each other for a long minute, each stealing glances at the other's lips as the atmosphere in the room heated up and the space between them became magnetic. The smile faded from Lorraine's face as a look of longing took its place. Nikki felt the charge between them and shrugged it off, turning to leave and making excuses about how she needed to get back to the PRU.

Lorraine's heart beat faster as Nikki stopped, her hand on the door handle, and turned back around. "Do you…want to get a drink later?" Nikki's voice quavered just a hair as she barely was able to get the words out.

The other woman simply stared at her, taken aback by the unexpected question. Lorraine did not answer fast enough, and Nikki took back her invitation. "Of course you don't. Forget I asked," and Nikki was out the door and gone, leaving Lorraine to stare at the door with a forlorn expression on her face. Lorraine let out a disappointed sigh and smoothed her close fitting dress before leaving Michael's office. She realized that she wanted to take Nikki up on her offer to get a drink, but it was too bad that the other woman rescinded it.

* * *

Two weeks later, Nikki sat in her driveway swearing at her car that would not start. It was almost 7:00 AM and she needed to be at school in the next 20 minutes. Frustrated and anxious, Nikki called the first person she could think of…the only person she wanted to talk to.

"Hello, Nikki," Lorraine's voice was chipper in the early morning. "How was your holiday?"

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat, surprised that the sound of the blonde's voice would have such an effect on her. She'd thought she was past the rejection in Michael's office before the Easter break, but now she wasn't sure. She managed to reply in an even tone. "It wasn't too bad until just now. My car won't start. I was calling to see if you'd be willing to swing by and pick me up on your way to school."

Lorraine's voice held just a hint of a smile as she replied, "Of course I'll give you a lift. I should be there in five minutes."

Nikki smiled as she hung up the phone. Her thoughts suddenly swirled with images of the other woman's face, her smile, her golden hair, and her legs. God, that woman had killer legs, and the tight skirts she wore did nothing but show them off. Nikki enjoyed her reverie until she remembered the look Lorraine gave her when she'd asked her for a drink. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she relived her rejection. It stayed there until Nikki heard the roar of the blonde's Ferrari approaching her house.

The red sports car skidded to a stop in front of Nikki's driveway, and the brunette got out of her own car and approached it. She opened the passenger door and slid in with a "Thanks."

Lorraine did not put the car in gear, though. She simply studied Nikki for a moment before asking a question. "Would you be interested in the deputy head position?"

"Me?!" Nikki was incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Lorraine replied calmly. "I can't think of anyone better to fill Sian's spot. You've proved yourself, and I work well with you. Are you interested?"

"Yes," Nikki said with a smile. "I'm definitely interested. In the deputy head position, I mean."

"Good, because you're hired."

Nikki wore a broad grin as the car revved up and sped away down the street toward Waterloo Road. She'd not expected this development, but it was welcome nonetheless. She engaged in idle chatter with Lorraine on the way, but there seemed to be a barricade around the one topic she wanted to address. Nikki hoped that it wouldn't affect her relationship with Lorraine because they really did work well together. It wasn't Lorraine's fault that Nikki had developed feelings for her. She'd just tamp them down and not acknowledge them again. Lorraine clearly did not feel the same for her.

* * *

Michael and Christine were standing in the parking lot as the red Ferrari approached and drove into a parking spot by the front door. Michael greeted Lorraine and Nikki as the exited the car and asked if the day would be spent interviewing candidates for the deputy head position.

"No," Lorraine replied, "I've hired someone. Meet your new deputy head."

Lorraine gestured toward Nikki with her last words, and Nikki was struck by the shock in Michael's face. Lorraine had not cleared it with him, obviously, but there was nothing to be done about it. Nikki shrugged apologetically toward him, and Michael directed his anger toward the rightful target: Lorraine.

A few minutes later, Michael made the announcement regarding Nikki's promotion to the rest of the staff at a staff meeting in the teacher's lounge. The announcement was sudden and many people seemed startled, but everyone seemed to take the news in stride.

The day passed quickly and Nikki soon found herself in her new office (that she shared with Tom Clarke) talking to Lorraine, who'd had a rough day. Lorraine commented that Nikki had done well on her first day as deputy head. Nikki replied that the staff weren't the only ones she wanted to prove herself to.

"I don't want people to think I'm your puppet."

Lorraine's voice held a hint of amusement as she stood up from Nikki's desk and sauntered across the room to stand in front of the new deputy head. "What? Do you think I hired you to pull your strings? The last thing I think of you is that you're _manageable_."

The last word was said with such a hint of sarcasm that Nikki laughed in spite of herself. Lorraine continued to talk. "I have so many ideas for this school, and you and I are the ones that will make them happen."

Nikki nodded and met Lorraine's eyes. She opened her mouth to reply, but the words were wiped from her brain as Lorraine bent her head and kissed her, effectively stopping anything she was going to say. The blonde's lips were soft against her own, and when Lorraine pulled away, Nikki was going to protest…until she looked into the other woman's eyes and saw her own desire mirrored there.

Nikki and Lorraine moved toward each other at the same time, crashing their lips together. The brunette stood up from the table she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around Lorraine, running her hands up the blonde's tightly toned body to tangle in her hair. Nikki was several inches taller than the other woman, even with the 3-inch heels that Lorraine liked, and the balance of power shifted. Instead of Lorraine kissing the brunette, Nikki was kissing the blonde and taking charge of the embrace. Lorraine relinquished control to the taller woman and relaxed into her body, enjoying the feeling of Nikki's arms around her.

Nikki spun the blonde around and slid a hand under her buttocks to lift her gently onto the table, raising the shorter woman's skirt as she did so. The action startled Lorraine out of her fog of desire and she broke the kiss. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

Nikki stepped back, held her hands up, and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Lorraine smiled and reached for Nikki's hand. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It just occurred to me that we're still at school, and anyone could walk in on us. I'd rather keep this between us for at least a little while. There's no reason why everyone in the school should know that we're exploring something a little unconventional."

Lorraine lowered her voice and pulled Nikki closer to whisper in her ear, "I'd like to pick up where we left off. Do you want to come to mine?"

Nikki swallowed hard. She had to exercise some real self-control to keep from attempting to pick up where they left off right then. All she could see was that Lorraine was rather indecently exposed to her, as the blonde had made no move to lower her skirt back down. A few more centimeters, and Nikki would know what kind of underwear the shorter woman was wearing, or if she wore underwear at all. The thought made Nikki blush a deep red and avert her eyes.

Lorraine saw the other woman's face flush and thought she'd crossed a line with the invitation so soon. "I'm sorry, Nikki. Am I moving too fast?"

The brunette's eyes flashed back to meet Lorraine's. "No. You're not moving too fast. I was just thinking about whether you were wearing underwear." The words reached Nikki's ears and she groaned out loud, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she'd actually said such a thing. It really was no surprise that she was single.

The shorter woman's eyebrows raised and her lips twitched. "Really? I'm fairly certain you're going to find out."

Nikki flushed an even deeper shade of red and gaped at the blonde, who slid off the table and shimmied her skirt back down to its appropriate place. Lorraine picked up her bag and grabbed Nikki's hand, pulling the taller woman out of the room and toward the waiting Ferrari.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki followed along behind Lorraine as they made their way to the car. The blonde still held the taller woman's hand as they made their way through the school and out into the car park. Fortunately, there were no students or other teachers around to see them, as it would have been very clear that the two women had crossed a personal line.

"Do you want to get some take out on the way?" Lorraine asked nonchalantly.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at the other woman, who was putting her bag into the trunk of the car, and said, "Sure, if that's what you want to do. I'm not sure I'm hungry right now, though."

"Really?" the other woman replied. "We might work up an appetite, and it might be nice if you have some energy for what I have planned."

The brunette noted the way Lorraine's lips curved into a smirk as she uttered those suggestive words. It seemed that the blonde was throwing caution to the wind, and it made Nikki slightly uncomfortable. She crossed her arms and considered it before making a request for Thai food.

"Done!" Lorraine crowed as she slid in to the driver's seat. Nikki hesitated a moment before getting in beside her. She wanted this. She really did, but something about the whole thing spooked her.

The car sped out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Lorraine's house. There was a particularly good Thai place on the way and getting the take-out did not take much time at all. Lorraine kept up some idle chatter for most of the way, but the brunette remained quiet and pensive.

"What's the matter?" Lorraine finally asked as the car came to a stop in her driveway.

"I'm not sure," Nikki said with a shake of her head. "I feel a little strange about this now that the moment has passed."

"Well, come on in, and we'll talk about it," the blonde replied. She hopped out of the car and grabbed her bag from the trunk, leaving Nikki to bring the food.

When the taller woman entered the house, she was struck by how comfortable the home was. She'd expected the décor to be more high-end, but the décor was designed for comfort and function, in addition to being visually appealing. She followed Lorraine into the large chef's kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.

The blonde had left her belongings on various tables throughout the house on the way. Her bag rested on that table while her keys found their way into a bowl on a different table. Her shoes had been discarded under yet another table. Nikki found this quirk to be oddly endearing, especially now that Lorraine was standing in front of the refrigerator in her bare feet reaching for a bottle of chilled wine.

"I know you'd probably prefer a lager," Lorraine said in Nikki's direction, "but I don't have any at the moment. Is wine okay?"

"That's fine," Nikki replied, and the other woman retrieved the wine and two glasses. The brunette picked up the take-out and followed Lorraine into the living room where she sank into the large overstuffed sofa. The wine and the food were set on the coffee table in front of the couch, and they silently poured glasses and unpacked the food.

Lorraine stood up and held a hand out to the other woman to indicate that she should stand up. Nikki obliged her and was surprised when the blonde stepped into her personal space. Lorraine slid her hands over Nikki's hips and up the side of her torso to rest on her shoulders. She slid her hands over the brunette's shoulders and down her arms, relieving her of her suit jacket in one fluid motion. The blonde tossed the jacket onto a chair and leaned in to whisper, "One piece at a time."

Nikki blushed yet again and started to reach for the blonde, but she had already stepped away and resumed her seat on the couch. The brunette cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair before sitting back down. She took the glass that Lorraine offered and took a large swallow of the strong liquid to steady her nerves. She was baffled by the way the shorter woman could completely unnerve her. She'd been in the Army, for crying out loud! She should be able to handle herself better than this.

"So, why do you feel strange about this?" Lorraine asked when half of the food had been consumed.

"That may have been a poor choice of words. I don't feel 'strange,' necessarily. I'm just concerned that we feel differently about this. I've been with women before, and I don't know whether you have."

"I…_dabbled_…at University," Lorraine replied with a shrug. "I'm no stranger to what it means to make love to a woman."

"I see."

"I must admit that most of my sexual encounters as an adult have been with men, but I honestly haven't wanted to be with a woman again until I met you."

Nikki blushed at the blonde's admission. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. "I just want to make sure that we're on the same page. I like you, Lorraine. A lot. I like the friendship we've developed and that we work so well together. I don't want to mess that up."

Lorraine slid across the couch to sit next to Nikki, thighs touching. She put her hand on the brunette's knee and squeezed. "Then we're on the same page. I feel the same way. But there's something here, Nikki. I know you feel it, too."

Nikki covered the blonde's hand with her own and gazed into her beautiful eyes. "I do feel it. I'm drawn to you."

"Then prove it," Lorraine dared the woman sitting next to her.

This time, Nikki made the first move. She raised her free hand to rest on the blonde's cheek and stroked it gently with the pad of her thumb. The brunette leaned in slowly, falling into Lorraine's gaze, until their lips touched gently. Lorraine tried to deepen the kiss, but the angle at which they were sitting prohibited them from getting any kind of meaningful contact.

The blonde broke the kiss and stood up. She hiked her skirt up to her hips to free her legs and straddled Nikki, pushing the brunette back into the couch. Nikki hesitantly put her hands on the other woman's thighs to steady her and was rewarded with a deep, lingering kiss. Lorraine sat back on the brunette's lap and removed her blouse, revealing a blue lace bra and perfect breasts.

Nikki could do nothing except stare at the vision of female beauty in front of her. She bit her lower lip to keep her mouth from dropping open and raised her eyes to meet Lorraine's. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her and simply asked, "Do you like what you see?"

The brunette nodded and squeezed the other woman's thighs. Nikki sat up and planted a kiss on the blonde's chest, right between her breasts. Lorraine sighed with pleasure, and the teacher grew bolder. She moved her hands to the blonde's waist and planted kisses over the lace-covered mounds, finding a nipple during her exploration. She took it into her mouth and sucked it gently to a peak, eliciting a soft moan from her new lover.

Lorraine pushed the brunette back into the couch and reached for the hem of her shirt. Nikki obligingly raised her arms above her head and allowed the blonde to remove it. The shorter woman smiled as the brunette's functional cotton bra came into view. She'd expected nothing else. The blonde attacked Nikki's lips with a fervor. She was tired of the teasing and wanted to get on with the show.

Nikki sensed the change in the other woman's demeanor and reciprocated. Tongues warred and the brunette soon asserted herself as the dominant partner. Now lost in the moment, the teacher tossed all doubt from her mind and proceeded to ravish the blonde beauty in her lap. Strong arms wrapped around Lorraine's waist and the shorter woman soon found herself pivoting in the air to land on the couch on her back with Nikki on top of her. The taller woman settled herself between the blonde's legs and Lorraine moaned with anticipation.

Nikki found the front clasp on the other woman's bra and soon freed the magnificent breasts she'd been admiring for so long. Lorraine usually dressed modestly, meaning little to no cleavage, but her attire was so tight that it left little to the imagination. Nikki covered one breast with her hand and the other with her mouth, causing the blonde to gasp at the sensation. Lorraine ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and pulled her back up to give her a hot, wet kiss.

Nikki ran a hand up the side of the blonde's thigh and looked at her questioningly as her fingers reached the hem of the skirt still hiked up around her waist. Lorraine smiled and guided the teacher's hand further up her thigh until it was under the skirt. Nikki returned the blonde's smile as her fingers met lace. The brunette gripped the waistband of the sexy lingerie and pulled them down Lorraine's legs until they came off. The teacher gave them a quick glance and was unsurprised to see that they matched the bra she'd removed earlier.

The brunette kissed her way down the blonde's torso, reveling in the smell of Lorraine's arousal. She repositioned herself so that she could get better access to her ultimate goal and raised the blonde's hips so that her legs draped over Nikki's shoulders. Nikki kissed the inside of the other woman's thighs and raised her gaze to meet the blue eyes watching her.

"Oh, God! Nikki! Please don't stop," Lorraine pleaded.

"No chance of that now," Nikki replied before kissing the blonde's nether lips and thrusting her tongue between the folds to find Lorraine's already erect nub. She licked and sucked with skill until the other woman shivered beneath her and moaned with pleasure. One final lap at the clit beneath her lips, and Lorraine was lost in orgasm, her muscles tensing as she rode it out.

Nikki raised her head and wiped her mouth on the blonde's thigh, watching the other woman return to reality as the wave of pleasure subsided. When Lorraine opened her eyes and found brown eyes watching her intently, she smiled and said, "Come here."

Lorraine reached for the brunette, who slid back up her body to lay atop her, and kissed her soundly. She could think only of returning the favor, and she found the buttons to Nikki's trousers, nimbly unfastening them. The blonde thrust a hand under the garment, finding cotton panties with a soaked crotch. Lorraine broke the kiss to gaze wonderingly into the other woman's eyes.

"That's what you do to me," Nikki whispered.

"Really?" Lorraine questioned. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while now," the brunette responded.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Nikki blushed again for the umpteenth time and said, "Not until I was sure you felt the same way." The brunette stroked the other woman's cheek and her lower lip before kissing her tenderly. She pulled back and reestablished eye contact. "Thank you for making the first move."

Lorraine smiled seductively and moved her fingers over the crotch of the brunette's panties, rubbing gently. "I've been thinking about this ever since you asked me for that drink before the break, so I think, technically, you made the first move. It's my turn to thank you."

Nikki closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the blonde's fingers against her most intimate part. She relaxed against the blonde's body and soon found herself rolling off of the couch and onto the floor with Lorraine on top of her. The blonde removed her hand from the teacher's pants and sat up to divest the brunette of her clothes in one smooth motion, leaving her naked beneath Lorraine and easily accessible.

Lorraine removed her own skirt, which was wrapped around her waist somewhat uncomfortably, leaving her completely bare to the other woman's gaze. She saw Nikki's brown eyes heat with more smoldering desire and crawled up the teacher's body to settle against her. She straddled the brunette's thigh with her own thigh flush against Nikki's crotch. She smiled as she felt the evidence of the other woman's arousal against her skin. The blonde kissed Nikki with all the passion she felt while removing the teacher's bra.

Soon, there was nothing between them but air and the sweat their lovemaking had already generated. Lorraine knew that Nikki was already wet and slick with desire, so she wasted no time with additional foreplay. She ran her hand down the brunette's strong body and over her crotch, easily sliding two fingers between the folds and inside. Nikki gasped with the intrusion and spread her legs wider for easier access. The blonde obliged her unspoken request and withdrew her fingers for only a second, just long enough to add a third finger, before thrusting back inside.

Nikki moaned with unexpected pleasure and quickly established a rhythm with the blonde, bucking her hips as the other woman thrusted her fingers deep inside her. After only a few minutes, she crested a wave of pleasure and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Lorraine slowed her movements until the brunette's internal muscles released her fingers and she could slide them out.

The blonde kissed the teacher tenderly as she shook with aftershocks underneath her. Nikki sighed and ran her hands through Lorraine's hair, gazing up into her eyes.

"Will you stay?" Lorraine asked.

"Do you want me to stay?" Nikki inquired.

The blonde's lips quirked into a small smile as she simply got to her feet and pulled the teacher up with her. She took Nikki's hand and led her through the house to her bedroom, where she turned down the bed and invited the brunette to join her in it. The taller woman got into the bed beside her and lay down, opening her arms to the blonde for her to settle into her embrace. Lorraine slid down into the bed and draped her body over the teacher, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. The blonde sighed with nearly indescribable pleasure as Nikki settled her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Lorraine?" Nikki said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What does this mean for us?"

Lorraine was silent for so long that Nikki was afraid the blonde had fallen asleep, but she finally answered, "Do we have to decide that now?"

"No," the brunette replied. "Not right this minute."

"Okay, then," Lorraine responded with a smile. She raised her head and kissed the teacher lightly on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night," Nikki responded.

The two women fell into a heavy sleep, both exhausted from the day's events, with the blonde's head on Nikki's shoulder and the rest of her tight little body draped over the teacher's lanky, athletic form. They would work out the details of this escapade later, when they were able to think clearly. Whatever came over the horizon, it promised to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. To those of you who have added me or the story (or both) to your alerts, thank you. I'm glad someone else, besides me, is enjoying the idea of these two characters together. **

**I will be adding some additional content. I'm not sure how long the story will be, but I don't anticipate adding more than three chapters (for a total of five).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said that the rest of the story would not follow the show, but it seems that I was wrong, although I did mean it at the time. It occurred to me that there were some scenes between the two of them that could be construed as suggestive. I decided to incorporate those scenes that could be a little racier if the writers had expounded on them. They will be clear to those of you who have watched Series Eight Episode 22, which is the episode immediately following the kiss.**

* * *

The next morning, Nikki was jolted awake by the sound of a particularly harsh alarm clock. It sounded nothing like her own, and for a moment, she wasn't sure where she was. Then the blonde stirred in her arms and the previous evening came flooding back to her. Nikki smiled at the memory and reached over her bedmate to turn off the sound. She snuggled into Lorraine for just a moment before she began trying to wake her up.

The blonde was beautiful in sleep, even with her hair mussed and her makeup smudged. Nikki kissed her forehead and ran a finger along her jawline. Lorraine whimpered in protest and swatted her hand. The brunette smiled tenderly down at her sleeping lover and began to gently shake her awake.

"Lorraine, sweetie, it's time to get up."

The sleeping woman responded with a negative sound, and Nikki redoubled her efforts.

"We have school today, you know."

"Don't wanna," the blonde replied.

Nikki's eyebrows raised with surprise at the other woman's uncharacteristic response. This was a side of Lorraine she'd never seen. Nikki liked this side of her, so innocent and vulnerable, without the strong business-like wall she always presented. The brunette smiled and tried a different tactic.

Nikki placed feather-light kisses all along the blonde's face, starting at her hairline and working her way down to her temple and then to her chin. Encouraged by Lorraine's sigh of contentment, she continued kissing down her neck and over her chest until she reached a pert nipple and drew it gently into her warm mouth.

Lorraine moaned in her sleep and arched her body into the teacher, raising her hand to the back of Nikki's head. The brunette's lips curved into a smile against the shorter woman's breast as the blonde finally found her way back into consciousness. Nikki ran her hand from the other woman's knee over her thigh to rest on her hip. When she was sure Lorraine was awake enough to be aware of the action, she stroked her hand over the blonde's belly and lower, finding her already hot and wet and ready.

Nikki raised her head to meet the blonde's heavy-lidded eyes and gave her a questioning smile.

"I've been dreaming about you all night," Lorraine said quietly, her voice still husky with sleep.

"It wasn't a dream," Nikki replied as her fingers began to stroke the sensitive flesh. "It was very real."

The blonde gasped as the teacher found the exact right spot and was unable to keep her body from quivering. She met Nikki's brown eyes and blushed as her body quivered again, giving away the precise location. Lorraine flushed a deeper red as the brunette grinned at her and began to skillfully manipulate that sweet spot. After only the third stroke, the blonde broke eye contact and fell back to the bed, lost in her orgasm.

Nikki held the other woman as she recovered from the intense pleasure, kissing her gently at the temple. When the blonde finally stopped shaking and returned her embrace, the brunette whispered in her ear, "Good morning."

"Yes," Lorraine agreed. "It's definitely a good morning."

"Your alarm went off. You were sleeping so soundly that you didn't even notice."

Lorraine grinned at her. "I must admit that I prefer your way of waking up."

"Good," Nikki replied. "I rather enjoyed that myself."

"Now it's my turn," the blonde said as she attempted to reverse their positions.

The teacher simply shook her head and said, "We need to get going if we're to make it to school on time. There's plenty of time for that later. Besides," Nikki lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think that was nearly as pleasurable for me as it was for you."

Lorraine smiled at her and kissed her gently. She conceded the point, despite her desire to return the favor. There would be time for that later.

* * *

Lorraine convinced Nikki to shower with her at her house so that all they needed to do was swing by the teacher's place long enough for her to change clothes. The two fell into an odd synchronicity that neither expected while executing the boring domesticity of getting ready for work. Their time together felt right, like they'd always had this routine.

It wasn't until they pulled up to Nikki's place that the teacher realized that she had domestic chores of her own, such as getting her car fixed. She said as much to Lorraine as they walked through her front door.

"Not to worry," the blonde assured her. "I'll take care of it today, okay?"

"You don't have to do that!" the brunette protested.

"I know. I want to."

"Okay," Nikki acquiesced to the blonde's wishes with a shrug and handed over the keys. "I really appreciate it."

Lorraine made a call to her mechanic as the brunette headed up the stairs to change clothes and re-apply her makeup.

* * *

Lorraine perched on Nikki's desk after her meeting with Michael, letting her know that she was expected to sit in on classes to evaluate the teachers and make recommendations about the things that could be done better.

Nikki sighed and said, "I'm not going to win any popularity contests."

"Except with me," Lorraine said with a reassuring smile.

"You know it will ruffle a few feathers?"

"They need to be ruffled."

Nikki eyed the blonde's legs draped off the desk. The woman had dressed even sexier than she usually did, with a tight black leather skirt and black lace blouse. She continued her conversation while trying hard not to focus on the tantalizing sight on display. "You haven't told me how Michael took the news, about me observing."

Lorraine hesitated with a guilty look.

"You haven't told him. It's his first lesson in forever, and he's not going to appreciate me there watching his every move."

"I'm sure you'll make him feel at ease," the blonde replied. "You're good at that."

Nikki blushed lightly at the compliment and bit her finger to remind herself that this was not the time or the place to ravish the other woman, although she wanted nothing more than to pry the blonde's knees apart and pleasure her right on the desk. The deputy head pushed the wayward thought from her head and stood up to whisper, "You're making me crazy with that outfit."

Lorraine met the brunette's gaze and leaned in, ever so slightly, to reply, "I know. I chose it just for you."

The brunette blushed hotly and reached for the shorter woman, only to be stopped with a finger on her lips. The blonde shook her head and slipped off the desk. Lorraine smiled devilishly at the teacher and walked toward the door, heels clicking as she moved.

"I'll see you later," the blonde called back over her shoulder, and then she was gone, leaving Nikki to stare at the door as it closed softly behind her.

* * *

The day passed mostly without incident and soon Nikki was standing in the hallways after school watching the blonde approach. The brunette was very appreciative of the shorter woman's attire as she sashayed through the school, hips swaying with purpose.

"So, how did it go?" Lorraine asked.

"Fine, although some of the teachers must have been tipped off. I did notice some areas that could use some improvement."

"Good. Why don't you meet me back at mine, and we can discuss it then?" The blonde handed Nikki her keys back and said, "The mechanic was able to fix it easily. It's in the parking lot next to my car."

"Thanks," the teacher replied. "See you later."

The two women started to head their separate ways, but Lorraine turned back around and said, "Oh, Nikki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," the blonde said sincerely before continuing on her way. Nikki watched her leave briefly before turning back around and heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Nikki left the overnight bag in the car. She'd packed a bag on her way to Lorraine's in case she found herself spending the night again. She left the bag in the car so as to not be presumptuous. She did not want the blonde to think that she had any expectations of how the night would go, but the Army had taught her the importance of being prepared. Leaving the bag in the car seemed like the perfect compromise.

Truth be told, she'd had no idea that Lorraine would take her to bed when she went to the house the night before. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it definitely wasn't her expectation to find herself in the blonde's bed, never mind waking up in it. The brunette was slightly upset that she'd let things get so out of hand so soon. This was highly unusual behavior for her and she was still unsettled by it, although she had no regrets. The one bright spot in the whole thing was that Lorraine seemed to take the encounter in stride and also had no regrets.

Nikki rang the bell and was startled when the door was flung open almost immediately. The blonde smiled at her impishly and stepped aside to allow the other woman entry. Nikki gave her a small smile, noticing that the other woman had changed into jeans and a button-down shirt. The brunette crossed the threshold and heard the door close behind her. She turned around to speak to the shorter woman, but Lorraine was already in motion, one hand on Nikki's hip and the other hand on her cheek to guide their lips together.

The teacher froze at the unexpected embrace, but she quickly relaxed into the blonde's arms and reciprocated the kiss. Nikki's tongue delved into the other woman's mouth, stroking against her tongue, as she lifted Lorraine against her body and wrapped strong arms around her. The blonde wrapped her legs around Nikki's hips, unconsciously grinding against her, as the brunette stepped forward to press her back against the closed door.

Nikki broke the kiss to gaze into the blonde's blue eyes. She studied the other woman's face for a long moment before giving her a gentle, thorough kiss. The brunette broke the kiss a second time and simply said, "Hi."

Lorraine smirked at her and blushed lightly, realizing that she'd gotten a little carried away. "Hi, yourself. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I thought about you all day," Nikki's eyes darkened with the desire she felt, "This is so much better."

The blonde sighed into the space between them, "I agree. I've been thinking about this all day and reliving last night."

Nikki blushed as the memory of Lorraine lying naked beneath her rushed, unbidden, into her mind. She shook it away and concentrated on the woman in her arms. The blonde ran her hands through the brunette's hair and stroked her cheek before kissing her again briefly.

The taller woman allowed Lorraine to slide down her body until her feet were on the floor. Nikki couldn't stop the look of disappointment that crossed her face, and the blonde quickly asked, "What?"

Nikki shrugged. "I was kind of hoping that you'd still be wearing that black leather number you were wearing earlier."

"Really? Why's that?"

The brunette leaned in close to the other woman's ear and whispered, "I've been fantasizing about taking it off you all day."

Lorraine bit her lip to keep herself focused and ignored the desire to ravish the taller woman right there in her foyer. The tight jeans Nikki was wearing accentuated her ass, and the blonde had trouble keeping her hands off it. She was unnerved by the effect that the teacher had on her. She didn't remember having been so affected by a woman before. Ever.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next time, but tonight I have a surprise for you."

"Next time?" Nikki blurted the question.

The blonde smiled at her and simply confirmed, "Next time."

Nikki's face flushed hot as the implication sank in. It seemed that Lorraine fully expected their liaison to continue for at least a little while longer. Her plans for the night were yet to be revealed, but it seemed the blonde had put some thought into it. The teacher swallowed hard and followed the shorter woman into the living room, shedding her jacket as she did so. Whatever Lorraine had planned promised to make for an interesting evening.


End file.
